Odors created in restrooms have long been aleviated by electrically powered ventilation equipment. Generally the ambient air has been exhausted to the outside through air ducts. Numerous specialized ventilation devices have been developed utilizing external exhausting and having inlets directed to the area around the toilet bowel by or through the toilet seat such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,112,772; 2,389,165; 2,519,286; 3,108,289; 3,357,029; 3,733,619; 3,896,509; 4,251,888; 4,556,999; and 4,617,687. All of these devices require the construction of cumbersome and expensive ducting through the walls of the restroom to the toilet. Several ventilation devices with similar inlets have been developed utilizing the attributes of activated carbon or other filtration media to return the deodorized air to the restroom thereby eliminating the need for external ducting such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,747,201; 3,386,109; 3,491,382; 3,790,970; and 4,174,545. However, all of these require unsightly boxes positioned behind the toilet bowl and under the water tank as well as flexible connections to the toilet seat or toilet seat area which allow the seat to be raised. Two similar devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,150 and 3,953,901 have the filtration media and blowers hidden inside the toilet tank area with the result that retrofitting to existing installations is not possible. One device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,784 has all of the necessary equipment situated in an expansion of the rear of the toilet seat between the two attaching bolts thereby allowing the ventilator seat to be substituted for existing seats. Even so, the device does not look like an ordinary toilet seat and requires the area of the rear of the seat for equipment thereby eliminating this portion for seating purposes. An easily installed toilet seat having odor removal capabilities without encumbering the toilet seat area either visually or physically would offer significant advantages over the prior art toilet ventilation devices.